Dovewing
|apps = None |livebooks = Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = None}} Dovewing is a fluffy, pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :Right in the middle of leaf-bare, she and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. :Knowing that one of the two sisters might be part of the prophecy, being Firestar's kin, Jayfeather watches them closely. At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching them. One of the kits are one of the Three because Hollyleaf, who is thought to be the third cat, disappeared, and is suspected to be dead because the underground tunnels collapsed on her.Revealed in ''Sunrise, page 318 In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Dovekit and Jayfeather are the first cats to realize that the camp is on fire, and Jayfeather is surprised at her very sharp senses, as she warned the Clan cats before he did. Dovekit is soon apprenticed to Lionblaze, along with her sister, Ivykit, who now are Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, take them down to the lake to gather water for the drought. They are surprised to see how diminutive it is. She says to her sister that they should know who is on the ShadowClan patrol far away, already hinting at her powers. While Dovepaw listens closely to what Lionblaze had to say, Ivypaw wanders away to investigate a dead fish. A RiverClan warrior, Rainstorm, sees her, and dashes towards her, thinking she is eating the fish and stealing prey. Before he can attack, he gets trapped in the mud and requires help. After rescuing him, they take him back to the ThunderClan camp to rest. When Rainstorm regains his strength, Dovepaw is chosen to later escort Rainstorm home. When they reach the RiverClan camp, she notices that there is a very ill cat in the camp. Dovepaw is surprised that no other cat can sense this. :A moon later, she gets a dream from Yellowfang, where the gray she-cat tells her the prophecy: ''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. Dovepaw tries to forget about the dream, but then realizes that it isn't an ordinary dream, and later finds out that it is a prophecy for her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. :Later on, Dovepaw tells everyone about the big brown animals she has heard are blocking the water from getting to the lake. The warriors don't believe her, thinking it's just a tale from the nursery, some even complaining about this nonsense. Even her father tells her to stop telling lies. After everything has quieted down, Lionblaze goes over to her and says to follow him. He leads her outside of the apprentices' den and asks her what she can hear, and she says that she can hear the dawn patrol returning, and that Berrynose trod on a thistle a while ago. When the patrol appears, Lionblaze sees that she is right. He then goes to get Jayfeather, and;says his suspicions that Dovepaw may be the One. Dovepaw asks them what the One is, but is ignored. Jayfeather tells her that she can hear things and see things other cats can't, which surprises Dovepaw. She is resentful when she finds out that she is part of the prophecy, stating that she does not wish to be special. Jayfeather explains to her that it's not her choice, and she has to learn about her powers for the good of the four Clans. :Later, when Lionblaze convinces Firestar, who then convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream to see if something is blocking the water, Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. They meet up on ShadowClan territory and find that Tigerheart and Toadfoot from ShadowClan, Petalfur and Rippletail from RiverClan, and Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan would be going with them. Soon after their quest begins, they head off to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. Dovepaw is then frightened along with her companions, as they are driven back nearly to the forest. Soon after, they find out beavers are blocking the stream and they have a battle with them; Rippletail dies from the attack. Dovepaw is the cat that goes inside the dam to break it. Dovepaw returns from the journey and is struggling emotionally as she does not have the comfort of her new found friends, but she still does make up with Ivypaw, and tells her that she will always be her friend. ''Fading Echoes :Dovepaw awakens only to be bothered by another dream revolving around the death of Rippletail, still believing that it was her fault that the tom had died on the journey. She is haunted constantly by his death. She uses her powers to check on the other Clans territories. One day when she spots two cats near the lakeshore on ThunderClan territory. She becomes worried and goes to Jayfeather who identifies the cats as Mothwing and Mistyfoot. He explains to her that they're grieving for the loss of Leopardstar and are on their way to the Moonpool. She asks if they should tell Firestar, but Jayfeather only counters with asking would she really want to wake their leader. The she-cat agrees and questions the tom about deputies always becoming leader. Jayfeather then tells her the stories of Mudclaw and Hawkfrost. He finally helps relieve her of her thoughts about Rippletail, telling her every cat has a destiny and Rippletail followed his to his death, so it wasn't her fault at all. Dovepaw feels better at this, but still wants to tell Firestar about Leopardstar's death. Jayfeather becomes annoyed, saying she wouldn't have a way of explaining how she knew and Firestar couldn't know of their powers. Dovepaw is upset by this, but she is shooed off and goes to join patrols. :Brambleclaw selects her to go on border patrol with Lionblaze and himself. He chooses Ivypaw and Cinderheart to join them as well. As the patrol goes through the forest, Dovepaw sends leaves flying onto her sister's back. Her sister does the same and they begin to chase each other leading up to Dovepaw to push Ivypaw off of a log. Dovepaw becomes worried when her sister doesn't respond after her fall, but Ivypaw is only playing dead. The sisters continue to play until the catch sight of the now full lake. They head down to it, remembering how it is just a muddy patch with dead fish. Ivypaw questions how the water came back and Dovepaw explains that all the streams are still running. Their thoughts are interrupted by their deputy who is angry with them by all the noise they made. The two feel ashamed of what they've done and agree to remark the scent markings only for Ivypaw to get a splinter in her paws. Cinderheart gets it out and Brambleclaw finds the stick that caused the problem. Dovepaw remembers when she had trotted over once before as well. The group are ordered to get rid of the wood and throw it into the lake. Just as the last one is gone, Dovepaw hears the sound of a cat hurt. She recognizes it as Jayfeather, seeing him licking himself trying to figure out what had hurt him. Dovepaw shivers, for a reason she can't explain, as she sees the worry in Lionblaze's eyes. It had been Jayfeather's stick. :Then Dovepaw goes tree-training with Ivypaw, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart the next morning, which is a stormy and vicious day. Firestar has decided to add new battle tactics, tree-climbing being one of them, since ThunderClan is the best climber of the four clans. Cinderheart instructs the two apprentices to drop onto Lionblaze's shoulders, pretending he's a ShadowClan patrol, as he hunts for a squirrel, and after several tries, they successfully surprise him after a while. Dovepaw hears dogs chasing WindClan warriors, Sedgewhisker one of them, and is left in a foul mood after Lionblaze tells her she can't be as close to Sedgewhisker as she was before. After Cinderheart tells her and Ivypaw about how Longtail says he once crossed from the Great Sycamore to camp without once touching the ground, Dovepaw and Ivypaw race, only for Dovepaw to hop onto a branch and fall to the ground, falling on Lionblaze. :That night, Dovepaw is unable to fall asleep. Ivypaw suggests they go out into the forest like they did before, and Dovepaw shows Ivypaw a secret way out of camp since Rosepetal is guarding the camp entrance. Dovepaw coaxes Ivypaw into going into WindClan territory to see how Sedgewhisker is doing, as she is worried about her friend. Eventually, they make it onto the moorlands and just outside WindClan camp. They get caught when Weaselfur raises the alarm as they talk to Sedgewhisker, causing the entire Clan to wake up. Then Heathertail and Breezepelt are chosen to lead them back to ThunderClan camp. Insisting they see Firestar, Heathertail and Breezepelt talk Rosepetal into allowing them into camp. The chapter ends as nearly every cat comes out to see why WindClan is in camp. Night Whispers :Dovepaw gets the very first point of view in the book, just as the battle with ShadowClan is ending. She notices Firestar, who has lost a life, being dragged away from the battlefield, and Russetfur, lying dead on the ground with Blackstar bent grievingly over her. ThunderClan declares the battle done, and all the cats leave in silence. She wonders if the battle was her fault, and Lionblaze leads her back to camp. She appears very quiet and withdrawn, refusing any treatment, and only speaking when spoken to. :The next morning, after the battle, Dovepaw wakes up to voices. She hears Lionblaze and Jayfeather talking about Ivypaw, and she gets up to go join them, but Berrynose cuts her off and asks where she’s going. When she tells him she’s going to the dirtplace, he tells her to use the dirtplace tunnel. She walks through the tunnel, thinking she can slip out that way, but Ivypaw joins her, making that idea impossible. When she finally escapes, she realizes with frustration that Lionblaze and Jayfeather are silent now, their conversation ended. :Later in the morning, when Firestar is dealing out duties, he tells Lionblaze to take Dovepaw out hunting. However, he is absent, still walking with Jayfeather, and when Firestar looks at Dovepaw, wondering if anything has happened, she does not know. Firestar instead tells Dovepaw to join Berrynose, Ivypaw and Cinderheart on their hunting party. All throughout their hunting trip, Dovepaw is distracted, attempting in vain to listen to Lionblaze and Jayfeather’s conversation. When she finally locates them, she hears them talking about how Ivypaw is training with the Dark Forest, and she is shocked. She continues with her training, but only half-heartedly, immersed in her own mind. Cinderheart and Berrynose send the sisters off to practice on their own. Dovepaw wanders throughout the forest, still thinking, while her sibling trails behind her, wondering if they were supposed to be hunting. Dovepaw ignores her, until they find a mouse nibbling among some tree roots. Ivypaw stops to hunt and this angers Dovepaw. She demands to know if Ivypaw is training in the Dark Forest, and Ivypaw is defensive, saying it is only to make her a better warrior. Ivypaw is fed up with her arguments, and leaves Dovepaw alone, pondering how this could have happened. She finds Jayfeather in his den, and they have a quarrel about Ivypaw and how she is training in the Place of No Stars. He ends the argument, telling her to help her Clanmates, for there are many things to do. :That next night, she meets Tigerheart. He startles her, as she is too busy listening to everything to hear just him. She follows him to the abandoned Twoleg nest where they play for a while. When Tigerheart is showing off on the beams, leaping from one to the other to the next, Dovepaw hears a crack, which reminds her of the beech tree that fell over ThunderClan's camp, and in a panic, she knocks Tigerheart from the log. When they both recover enough to look up at the beam, it looks whole, but when they look closer, they notice a tiny, fresh split in it. They joke around about her saving his life, and how he will bring her a squirrel every day for a moon, follow her around and pick burrs out of her pelt, and other such tasks until Tigerheart grows serious, and tells Dovepaw how much he cares about her. They decide to meet again the next day, and when Tigerheart worries about her denmates noticing her absence two nights in a row, she tells him it's just her and Ivypaw in the apprentices' den now. He stiffens, and when Dovepaw asks if he knows her, he lies and says that he's only seen her at Gatherings, when truly, he's been meeting her in the Dark Forest every night. When Dovepaw becomes jealous of this, he soothes her, telling her he's only interested in one sister. The two of them part. :The next morning, Lionblaze notes Dovepaw’s tiredness, although he does not know the cause of it. He takes her out for hunting and training with her sister and Cinderheart. They decide to hunt near the pines, and Ivypaw notices some fox prints when they arrive. Dovepaw says she doesn’t hear anything. They split up, mentors hunting with apprentices, so that they can assess their apprentice’s development. She tries to hunt a squirrel, but trips over a snow-covered bramble. They decide to hunt in the trees, and Dovepaw catches a blackbird. When she does so, she hears the fox in the camp, and lets the blackbird go. They sprint towards camp, joining up with Cinderheart and Ivypaw. Lionblaze launches himself at the fox, but is knocked away, and Dovepaw joins into the fight, nipping at its legs. ThunderClan manages to drive the fox away. Dovepaw is guilty, thinking she should have heard the fox sooner, but Lionblaze soothes her by saying that she could not have been expected to hear it while she was busy hunting. Lionblaze asks Firestar for permission to go drive the fox away single-handedly. He agrees, telling Lionblaze to take Dovepaw with him, just in case he needs help. She asks numerous questions on the way, at first about where they are going, and later, about moralities. She worries about what their powers should be used for, and, when their conversation takes a different turn, about Ivypaw and the Dark Forest. Lionblaze gets angry with her, just wanting to go, drive the fox away, and be done with it. The reaching of the fox’s den cuts off their debate. Dovepaw tells him to be careful, and Lionblaze creeps towards the den. They drive it away, out of Clan land. Lionblaze is exhausted from the fight, and leans on Dovepaw during the walk back to camp. :A couple of mornings later, a sharp voice calls Ivypaw into consciousness. It is her mother, Whitewing, who notices blood among the moss in Ivypaw’s nest. She then pulls a thorn out of the nest, which she brings in to cover up for her sister. Ivypaw discreetly thanks her, but Dovepaw when replies it seems that she hasn't forgiven her sister yet. She leaves angrily, storming over to the fresh-kill pile. She sees Purdy who asks her opinion on a mouse for Mousefur. Squirrelflight, overhearing, anxiously wonders if she has a fever. When he replies that she does not, Squirrelflight asks if Lionblaze is taking Dovepaw out. She does not know, and retreats to the medicine den. Here she finds Jayfeather, who makes his excuses and leads her away to talk. They meet Lionblaze and speak about Ivypaw and her visits to the Dark Forest. Dovepaw wants to convince Ivypaw not to go, but Jayfeather wants her to stay as a spy. This angers Dovepaw and, filled with rage, she races off to go hunt. She catches a vole, then encounters Ivypaw. She offers her a bite, but Ivypaw refuses, revealing her knowledge about Dovepaw and Tigerheart's secret meetings. Dovepaw retaliates with her knowledge about the Dark Forest meetings, and Ivypaw tells her that Tigerheart visits the Dark Forest, too. Dovepaw spurns the idea and runs off, leaving the prey to Ivypaw to take back to ThunderClan. Later in the day, Dovepaw is keeping Briarlight company when Lionblaze calls her to go hunting with him by the WindClan border. They leave, taking Cinderheart and Leafpool along with them. Leafpool offers to split up and hunt with Cinderheart, and she takes Dovepaw with her. Lionblaze and Breezepelt get into a fight over a thrush and the hunting patrol intervenes. When Nightcloud gets involved, she snaps angrily at the ThunderClan cats. Dovepaw darts forward and mews that, "Breezepelt started it!". Cinderheart leads her away from the border and Lionblaze sends her off to go hunt by herself. That night, Dovepaw meets with Tigerheart at the arranged spot. As usual, she knows the precise moment at which he arrives, and pounces on him when he does. He says he misses her, and she asks where they should go. This bring up the topic of how Blackstar is sending out herb patrols as well as hunting patrols. Dovepaw says she wishes she could help, and tells Tigerheart naively about Jayfeather's herb patch. They argue gently about herbs and Littlecloud's sickness, and when Dovepaw offers to steal some catmint from Jayfeather, Tigerheart kindly refuses, telling her she cannot steal from her own Clan. They have a snow fight and tumble around in the fluffy whiteness until Dovepaw hears her sister, who had followed them. Ivypaw accuses Dovepaw of betraying their Clan, and Dovepaw replies that Ivypaw betrays their Clan every night when she visits the Dark Forest. Their fight increases in anger and volume until a ShadowClan patrol chances upon Tigerheart and the two sisters. Tigerheart quickly hides Dovepaw under a bush and Ivypaw is captured. In a panic, Dovepaw returns to the camp and goes into her den, then listens to Ivypaw in the ShadowClan camp. She is treated fairly by the ShadowClan cats and Dovepaw ceases to listen. She pretends to wake up and notice that Ivypaw is missing. The Clan panics until they learn that she has been captured by ShadowClan, though they don't know why she was out by the border at night. Because Dovepaw had told Tigerheart about Jayfeather's supply of catmint and other herbs by the Twoleg Nest, Tigerheart tells ShadowClan that he heard two ThunderClan warriors speaking of it. Dovepaw's feeling of guilt intensifies when she learns that ShadowClan will return Ivypaw in exchange for the herbs to cure Littlecloud's greencough, especially since Sandstorm is already sick with whitecough. She confronts Tigerheart at the Gathering and demands to know why he told his Clan about the herbs. He states that he has to put his Clan first. Hurt, and believing that Tigerheart does not love her, Dovepaw leaves the Gathering. After returning home, Dovepaw learns from Ivypaw that Tigerstar had tricked her into believing that she had been helping ThunderClan. Dovepaw tells her sister of her powers and promises to take care of her. Sign of the Moon :Dovepaw is going into her warrior assessment with her mentor, Lionblaze, and Spiderleg assessing her. She has trouble with her assessment because she keeps focusing on how Ivypaw is doing with hers. She doesn't catch anything on the first part of the assessment. On the second part, she is paired with Icecloud to try hunting in pairs. She is nervous about giving a warrior instructions, but decides on catching a blackbird. When Icecloud is getting into position, Dovepaw can hear a hollow sound underneath her footsteps, and realizes she's falling. Dovepaw tries to pull her to safety, but she falls into a tunnel and wrenches her shoulder. Lionblaze offers to get Icecloud, but since Dovepaw was smaller, she offered to get Icecloud instead. She succeeds in rescuing :Later, she receives her warrior name, Dovewing, and her sister receives her's, Ivypool. She had feared that she wouldn't pass since she didn't catch anything, but because of her actions during Icecloud's accident, they deemed her worthy of becoming a warrior. : : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, by his mentor, he is shown to be very eager to show the newly learned move to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. He has them pretend to be invaders, as he shows them how to stalk low, and then quickly pounce. Dovepaw seems slightly startled by the attack, while Ivypaw seems rather skeptical of it at first, until Bumblepaw finally explains the retreat and the second strike involved in the Lightning Strike technique. Trivia *Dovewing's eye color has been mistakenly said to be blue.In the allegiances of ''Fading Echoes and page 49 *On the cover of The Fourth Apprentice, she was illustrated with green eyes,See cover here :http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fourth_Apprentice although they may simply be reflecting the forest. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :Birchfall:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Sister: :Ivypool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Brightheart:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Grandfathers: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Cloudtail:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Great-Great Grandfather: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great-Grandmothers: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Great Uncles: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great-Great Uncle: :Firestar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 Cousins: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Main Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors